Kink On Tap 63
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Clarisse Thorn (@ClarisseThorn) **ClarisseThorn.wordpress.com Topics *Why Do We Demonize Men Who Are Honest About Their Sexual Needs? | Sex & Relationships | AlterNet *Making the Cut: Circumcision in Africa | CarnalNation *"It's a good day," sex workers say in wake of Ontario court decision - Latest News Roundup *U.S. appeals judge's ruling against 'don't ask' *The Anti-Porn Men Project : Ms Magazine Blog *CarnalNation Says Goodbye - For Now... | CarnalNation *Official: vb.ly Link Shortener Seized by Libyan Government | techyum :: Notable quotes * Witty remark. ** Panelist @ MP3 Timemark External references *Jane Addams *Jane Addams Hull - House Museum Upcoming Events *For Immediate Release: New Sex-Positive Documentary Film Series *Passion & POWER: The Technology of Orgasm - DVD *The National Coalition for Sexual Freedom is coming to San Francisco! *The Rules of Flirting Are Sexist and Wrong *Male Circumcision and Risk for HIV Transmission and Other Health Conditions: Implications for the United States *The Wisdom of Whores: Bureaucrats, Brothels, and the Business of AIDS *"Letting Them Die": Why HIV/AIDS Prevention Programmes Fail (African Issues) *Google Scholar Search: "circumcision hiv africa" *Taking the Pledge *Sympathy for the Anti-Porn Feminists « Clarisse Thorn *The COICA Internet Censorship and Copyright Bill | Electronic Frontier Foundaiton *Kink on Tap Volunteer Opportunities Chat room quotes *Missionary is not as intense as fire play. WatcherAzazel @ 00:31:46 UTC *How can you have consent if you are hiding? tellallalways @ 00:32:57 UTC *Voice and words combination such as yours are empowering and comforting. I am encouraged by just listening to you. junaria @ 00:34:51 UTC *I think many feminists get pretty damn paternalistic in their concepts of consent. At least in the case of the "radical feminists". Iamcuriosblue @ 00:35:42 UTC *The idea that you can second-guess consent for a third party is absolutely vile. Iamcuriosblue @ 00:36:01 UTC *The demonization of the male is an important part of what i see as the larger 'divide and conquer' thing that's going on. FW @ 00:41:23 UTC *I suspect it may also make it harder for Gale Dines to bitch about women doing S&M porn for money, when lots of women do the same things for free. WatcherAzazel @ 00:41:59 UTC *Males are dominant where they can be... They will pounce on any opportunity to elicit warfare... And Africa is a battlefield... tellallalways @ 00:52:09 UTC *I am kind of fearful of hearing that circumcision is a "proven" preventer of HIV… this rubs me the absolutely wrong way. junaria @ 00:54:56 UTC *There would be no death if there was no life. junaria @ 00:55:49 UTC *I just don't understand how getting your penis cut up is easier than wearing a condom. TheLaughingOut @ 00:59:28 UTC *Anything to fight AIDS is good I guess, but it seems like cutting off your foot to combat athlete's foot. TheLaughingOut @ 01:08:07 UTC *I really don't' know -- I think it's only been in the last 100 years you find wholesale non-Jewish circumcision in this country, for example. BEG @ 01:10:44 UTC *Cut yourself if you want, but believing that it will help in HIV is DANGEROUS!!! junaria @ 01:13:01 UTC *With all due respect to pro diplomacy - it is was and will be forever the proving grounds for power hungry asshole politicians... junaria @ 01:33:24 UTC *Problem is that politicians are running our lives, dominating the standards for everything, and abuse their power to personal gain... junaria @ 01:35:22 UTC *Diplomacy must serve the good of all. Politicians must serve as community servants first, as activists, as social motivator, only then could be allowed to ask for votes. junaria @ 01:38:21 UTC *NO - Do not brand yourself as your activism... You need to brand your voice, writing, - then you can move mountains. junaria @ 02:04:39 UTC Additional links *Addams, Jane, 1860-1935 *Freeing Sexuality Information - KinkForAll Boston *Feminist Critics *Circumcision Doesn't Prevent Transmission of HIV to Women *Bedford v. Canada, 2010 ONSC 4264 (CanLII)